An Iron Fist Challenge!/Transcript
(Caber arrived after healing his Pokémon from their battle with Koga.) Caber: (to the others) Well, I'm ready. Sugar: '''Alright! '''Bruno: Follow me then. (Bruno led Caber and the others to his battlefield.) Bruno: Now, this'll be a five-on-five battle. It'll be over when Pokémon from either side are unable to battle. Also, only the challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokémon. Caber: Got it, Bruno. Polly: I wonder what Fighting Pokémon Bruno has? Sugar: '''Me too. '''Bruno: (brings out a Poké Ball) Go, Hitmontop! Hitmontop: (appears) Hitmon! (spins around) Hitmontop! (stops, stands upright) Hitmontop! Amy: Well that answers part of the question. Joel: Yeah. (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Hitmontop, the Handstand Pokémon, and one of the evolved forms of Tyrogue. A Fighting type. Hitmontop's smooth graceful kicks are deceptively powerful. Opponents may be surprised by their force, so beware. Caber: (brings out his Lure Ball) Go, Gyarados! Gyarados: (appears; roars) (Hitmontop started with Rolling Kick, while Gyarados used Incinerate. Hitmontop then used Triple Kick, while Gyarados used Dragon Tail. Then Hitmontop attempts Sandstorm, but Gyarados used Hydro Pump, but Hitmontop used the Sandstorm as a distraction to use Dig to surprise Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokémon then used Stone Edge on the Headstand Pokémon, following that up with Dark Pulse, which knocked out the fighting-type Pokémon. Sugar and Polly cheer as both Caber and Bruno returned their respective Pokémon and brought out another Poké Ball each.) Bruno: Not bad. Go, Hitmonlee! Hitmonlee: (appears) Hitmonlee! (demonstrates his kicking skills) (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon, and one of the evolved forms of Tyrogue. A Fighting type. Hitmonlee can extend and retract its legs at will to kick opponents from almost any distance. Caber: Go, Druddigon! Druddigon: (appears) Druddigon! (flexes his muscles) (Hitmonlee started with Mega Kick, while Druddigon used Thunder Punch. Then Hitmonlee used Double Kick, but Druddigon used Fire Punch. Hitmonlee then used High Jump Kick while Druddigon used Focus Blast, following that up with Incinerate. Hitmonlee then attempted Blaze Kick, but Druddigon used Fire Punch, knocking the Kicking Pokémon into a wall and down for the count. Sugar waves her pompoms wildly as Bruno returns Hitmonlee and brings out another Poké Ball.) Bruno: Nicely done. Go, Hitmonchan! Hitmonchan: (appears) Hitmonchan! (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon, and one of the evolved forms of Tyrogue. A Fighting type. Hitmonchan specializes in punch attacks. Its moves are faster than the eye. Caber: Can ya still battle, Druddigon? Druddigon: (nods) Druddigon! Caber: Alright then. (Hitmonchan uses Comet Punch, while Druddigon uses Thunder Punch. Hitmonchan then used Bullet Punch, while Druddigon used Fire Punch. Then Hitmonchan used Agility, following that up with Mach Punch, knocking Druddigon back a little. Then Hitmonchan and Druddigon exchanged Thunder Punches and Fire Punches, neither giving the other an edge. Then Hitmonchan used Earthquake, but Druddigon countered with Flash Cannon, following that up with Dragon Claw. Hitmonchan used Sky Uppercut to counter the Dragon Claw, but they managed to knock each other out, resulting in a tie. Sugar hops around waving her pompoms wildly and happily. Outside, Big Faye had taken off her shoes as she wanted to let her feet air out. She giggled as many Pokémon landed on her toes.) Big Faye: (giggles) You like it there? (The Pokémon each said yes in their own way. Meanwhile, Bruno and Caber each returned their respective Pokémon and took out another Poké Ball.) Bruno: Now let's see if you can overcome this Pokémon. Go, Onix! Onix: (appears; roars) Polly: Whoa! Sugar: Bruno has an Onix? Joel: '''Like Brock. '''Amy: Brock, the Gym Leader? Joel: Yeah. Caber: (brings out Lure Ball) Go, Gyarados! Gyarados: (appears; roars) (Onix used Rock Polish on himself, and attempted to use Bind, but Gyarados used Stone Edge to avoid it. Onix then used Dragon Breath, but Gyarados used Waterfall to protect himself. Onix then used Iron Tail while Gyarados Dragon Tail to counter it. Then Onix used Rock Blast while Gyarados used Dark Pulse, causing an explosion. When it cleared, both Gyarados and Onix were knocked out, resulting in another tie.) Joel: Another tie. Sugar: '''Ooh, interesting! '''Polly: I wonder what Bruno's last Pokémon is? (Caber and Bruno meanwhile returned their respective Pokémon, and Bruno took out another Poké Ball.) Bruno: Well, Caber, you've certainly given my Pokémon a run for their money so far. Now it's time for the final round. Go, Machamp! Machamp: (appears) Machamp! (flexes his muscles) Polly: Whoa! Sugar: '''Ooooh! He's got a Machamp, just like Chuck. '''Joel: Though this one looks a bit stronger. Caber: (brings out another Poké Ball) Go, Charizard! Charizard: (appears; roars) (Machamp started with Low Kick, but Charizard dodged by flying, using Smokescreen to blind Machamp's vision. Machamp however used Foresight and saw where Charizard was, using Karate Chop in the process. This took the Flame Pokémon by surprise, but he didn't waver as he used Brick Break. Machamp retaliated with Dual Chop, following it up with Cross Chop. Charizard then used Fire Punch while Machamp used Dynamic Punch.) Caber: Time to power up. (touches Key Stone) Charizard, Mega Evolve! (Using that energy, Charizard Mega Evolved to Mega Charizard X!) Sugar: Go, Caber! Go, Charizard! Go-go-go! (Machamp used Brick Break, but Mega Charizard X used Brick Break back, following it up with Fire Punch. Machamp then used Earthquake, while Mega Charizard X used Bulldoze. Machamp then used Double Team, while Mega Charizard X used Overheat to find the real one. Machamp then attempt to use Seismic Toss, but Mega Charizard X countered with Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, and Dragon Claw. Machamp used Giga Impact, but Mega Charizard X countered with Flare Blitz, causing an explosion. When it cleared, both opponents where panting. Machamp then attempted to use Bullet Punch, but Mega Charizard X managed to use Dragon Pulse, knocking Machamp into the wall. Machamp tried to get back up, but stumbled and fell. That meant that Caber and Mega Charizard X had won.) Sugar: '''All right, Caber! '''Bruno: (returns Machamp) Well, young man, that was quite a battle. You obviously have lots of faith in your Pokémon. (Meanwhile Mega Charizard X reverted back into Charizard.) Caber: (modestly) Well... Yeah. I guess I do. Bruno: Now you have one more member of the Elite Four to face before you can face Lance, and that's Karen. Caber: Yeah. I've come too far to give up now. Bruno: That's the spirit! (With that, Caber went to heal his Pokémon once more. Sugar and the others talked.) Polly: I liked Bruno. He's nice, just like Chuck. Sugar: Sure was. (smiles) Category:Pokémon Legends Season 2 Transcripts